


I believe I can fly

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flying, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	I believe I can fly

"So che una richiesta stupida ma vorrei che tu mi facessi volare"Steve sorrise a Tony mentre stavano entrambi sdraiati sul pavimento della Tower "Va bene fammi...." Tony non riuscì a finire la frase che si ritrovò Steve sopra di lui "Non hai detto che volevi volare?" chiese a Steve "Sì, sollevami in modo che io possa fingere di volare, lo so che gli umani non possono volare sono nato nel 1918 mica nel mesozoico" rispose Rogers. Tony non riusciva a capire perchè il soldato non avesse questo desiderio ma lo sollevò ugualmente nonostante lo sforzo "Io posso volare" esclamò Steve poi guardò Stark "Tutto bene?" chiese "Sì abbastanza bene, vuoi ancora volare?" domandò all'uomo che teneva sollevato "Sì lo gradirei tanto" continuò sorridendo a 32 denti.  
Tony cedette dopo poco "Non riesco a tenere tutti i tuoi muscoli mi dispiace" si scusò.  
Qualche ora dopo si avvicinò a lui "Ehi Capitano metti l'armatura che ho un'idea", il biondo lo guardò con aria interrogativa "Fallo e basta fidati!", lui non indagò oltre e andò a prepararsi. Lo trovò poco dopo che stava volando a mezz'aria con l'armatura. "Vieni qui Stevie e sali sulla mia schiena come se salissi a cavallo".  
Steve fece come richiesto, poco dopo i due iniziarono a volare per i cieli di Manhattan "Io posso volare!" disse entusiasta il Capitano "Sì puoi volare e io non mi spezzo la schiena" rispose Iron Man.


End file.
